This invention relates to a doll toy head rotation device having different upper and lower head parts whose positions can be instantly switched by a simple operation so that the face changes.
In a conventional doll toy head rotation device, for example as shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H.5-11916, an arm part is rotated and this rotates head parts by way of a rotary shaft or the like. The rotating head parts push the inner surfaces of a chest part and a back part, and the chest part and the back part are pushed open outward against the elastic force of a spring. A head part which had been inside the torso part rotates upward out of the torso part, and a head part which had been outside rotates downward and disappears into the torso part. When the switching of the head parts is completed, the chest part and the back part are returned to their original closed states by the elastic force of the spring.
With a conventional doll toy head part rotation device, because to switch the head parts it is necessary each time to rotate an arm part, there has been the problem that the operation is troublesome and it is not possible to switch the head parts instantly. Also, because switching of the head parts is effected by the relatively slow movement of rotating an arm part, it is easy to understand how the head parts are being switched and consequently it is impossible to surprise someone watching and the toy is relatively uninteresting.
Also, because the head parts open the chest part and the back part against the resistance of a spring, there has been the problem that when the head part which was outside rotates toward the inside of the torso part the head part catches on the upper edge of the chest part or the back part and consequently cannot push open the chest part or back part and switching of the head parts cannot be carried out smoothly.